


Dog

by Mr_Suicidal_Sheep



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep/pseuds/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep
Summary: Travis Phelps is a dog.





	Dog

Travis Phelps was like a feral dog.

He was defensive and closed off from his peers at school. He never went out of his way to interact with others, ate by himself at lunch and sat by himself all day. If one was to get into his personal space, his hackles would raise and he was snarl a warning.

‘Back off’

The message was almost always received.

Peers often tiptoed around him, frightened of invoking his wrath. Teachers hated him, wrote him off as a ‘troublesome student’, a ‘delinquent’, rabid. If they all lived in a different society, they would most likely have no problem putting him down. 

They all chose not to see beneath the raised hackles and sharp teeth. They all chose not to approach him with kindness and understanding instead of judgment and glares. They all chose to ignore his subtle cries for help.

The way he would twitch if a teacher called on him, metaphorical ears flattening against his head as he tried to spout out an answer without stuttering. The weary glances he would cast to jocks that were bigger and stronger than him when hey walked anywhere near him. His remarkably light feet, the way he moved through the hallways and classrooms without making a single sound. The great lengths he went through just to avoid being touched or confronted. His skittishness with, well, anything. His random disappearances, showing up a day or two later with bruises and a limp. His broken nose or wrists, all ignored because he was a bad mouthed kid. 

Not even a kid, a dog. A filthy fucking dog. A diseased animal that wasn't worth anyone's time. 

At home, it was like a switch went off. Travis went from a snarling Doberman to a shivering Pomeranian. 

Travis was just a frail house dog that was too use to being mistreated, flinching at ever jerky movement and raised voice. The dog, after being struck, would crawl on his belly towards his master with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. The dog would whimper and paw at him master’s feet, looking up at him with hope in his eyes only to be struck again. The dog would never snap or growl back, never defend himself because he knew deep down that he had been bad and deserved to be punished. The dog would always forgive his master for his cruelty; his master knew so and that was also abused. His master would call and the dog would come running, desperate to appease his guardian. He was pathetic.

Travis Phelps was a dog. 

A dog indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on a Forensics trip for school. Small character study.


End file.
